An improper golf swing will usually result in less than desirable performance and/or scoring when playing golf. A proper golf swing, on the other hand, is almost sure to improve one's golf score and most likely to improve one's enjoyment of the game as well. However, a proper golf swing is difficult to achieve consistently.
One aspect of an individual's golf swing that should generally be practiced to improve the golf swing is the swing path. Swinging a golf club along a proper swing path facilitates a straight and/or desirable flight path of the golf ball. An improper swing path may result in hitting the ball left or right (e.g., a pull or push) of the desired flight path and/or may result in a flight path having undesirable curvature (e.g., a hook or a slice).
Another aspect of an individual's swing that may likely affect his or her golf game is the acceleration of the golf club at various points in the swing. For example, professional golfers tends to begin accelerating the golf club at the start of the downswing and to continue acceleration of the golf club through impact with the golf ball.
Devices have been developed and/or implemented to help an individual improve his or her golf swing. Some are intended to focus on achieving a desired swing path, and others are intended to focus on achieving desired swing speeds. However, such devices are of limited effectiveness. Moreover, such devices do not effectively assist with achieving a proper swing path and proper golf club acceleration.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of any embodiment or claim is to be bound.